This is a research center grant which deals with the study of the effects of diabetes mellitus on pregnancy with specific reference on the mothers and their offspring. The center is multidiscipline in nature involving pediatric, obstetric and gynecology, pathology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and psychology. The various subprojects include: The study of glucose turnover in diabetic pregnant women and their offspring using carbon 13 as marker; the assessment of hemoglobin A1C as a marker: for glucose intolerance during pregnancy; the developmental profiles of insulin secretion rate in fetal and neonatal lambs; the assessment of the biochemical and growth effects of chronic hyperinsulinemia in fetal primate; the evaluation of bilirubin metabolism in infant of the diabetic mother; the ultrastructural characteristics of placenta of diabetic pregnancy; and the correlation of neonatal behavior of studies with the long term followup of the infant of diabetic mothers. The overall objective of this research center grant is to form a cohesive multidiscipline investigating group to study the various facets of pregnancy complicated by diabetes; to derive clear understanding of pathophysiology resulting in clinical morbidities of this complication so that a more rationale approach for diagnosis and management can be formulated.